Quirky Symphony
by Jalarious27
Summary: Yuuto Takahashi and Kyoka Jirou have been best friends since they were little. Though, upon entering the famous high school for aspiring heroes, U.A, they began to develop different feelings for each other. Although, Yuuto is a bit on the shy side. So, in order for him to realize just how he feels for Kyoka, he will have to learn how to get over his nerves.


After a long and eventful day, the evening sun broke through the leaves and shined down upon a sleeping duo. Resting against the trunk of the tree is a young boy, in his mid-teens, with an acoustic guitar settled in his lap.

The boy has short, dark-blue hair. It is getting closer to summer, which means that he is wearing something a bit cooler. He is wearing a pair of black shorts, a blue tank-top, and a pair of black sneakers. His name is Yuuto Takahashi, a student enrolled in the General Studies course at U.A.

Lying against him with her head on his shoulder is Kyoka Jirou, a student of class 1-A of the Hero course at U.A. Similar to him, she is wearing a pair of black shorts, and she is also wearing a white tank-top with the word 'MUSIC' printed on the front.

When the light shone on Yuuto's face, his blue eyes began to flutter open. He let out a tired groan as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Once he was wide awake, he began to look around.

Neither of them had classes today, so they ended up having a picnic in the park. Though, that was around 2 P.M. It is now close to six in the afternoon.

Realizing that he has been asleep for too long, he attempted to sit up. However, he found it difficult to, because when he looked to his left, he saw Jirou laying against his arm.

She is smiling in her sleep, looking very comfortable. The sight brought a smile to Yuuto's face. Although, it also brought a bright blush to his face, realizing that they had fallen asleep with each other.

He knew that they should start heading back, but he couldn't bring himself to wake Kyoka up. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, as if nothing stressful has happened, though he knows that isn't entirely true. Still, it makes him happy to know that he helped her relax after everything she has been through.

They have known each other for so long, yet Kyoka has always been a bit ahead of him when it came to achieving their ambitions. Both of them want to someday have a career in music, and Kyoka isn't shy like him. Both of them want to become heroes, but Jirou made it into the hero course, and Yuuto didn't.

Some would think he would be jealous of his long-time friend's good fortune, yet they couldn't be anymore wrong. Instead, he is happy for her, cheering her on from the sidelines. Though, it also made him feel as though he might just be holding her back, or that he can't do anything to help her with her goals. Especially whenever she stops what she is doing just to help him out.

Though, after today, that feeling has changed. Now, as he watches her snore quietly beside him, he can't help but well up in pride knowing that he was able to finally help her like she did for him.

To think, so much in their relationship has changed since they started attending U.A. So much has happened in so little time.

* * *

Several months ago, both Kyoka and Yuuto were accepted into U.A. Though, it was bittersweet news for them whenever they found out that Yuuto didn't get into the Hero Course. Luckily, he was able to predict this course of events, and so he also applied for the General Studies course, as a backup plan.

Both were happy to have made it into such a prestigious school, despite not ending up in the same class. Though, it was a bit of a let down for Yuuto. He had to beg his parents to even let him apply for the school to begin with. They just didn't feel as though he had what he took.

After the results of the entrance exam, he almost began to believe them. Almost.

However, fortunate for him, he had a friend who wasn't about to just let him sit around and sulk. After hearing the news that he didn't make it into the Hero course, Kyoka pretty much dragged him to a local music store.

The store she took him to is owned by his uncle, and they come here often after school to hang out. So, he wasn't surprised when they showed up around the normal time. Though, he wasn't expecting the emotionless look on his nephew's face when he walked through the doors.

After seeing that, he stayed away from the two teens to give them some privacy. Whenever he is in this kind of mood, it is best to just let Kyoka handle it, considering that she understands him better than most others.

The two music-loving teens made their way to a quiet corner on the other end of the store. The walls are decorated with colorful, music-related posters, and they are surrounded by shelves with a combination of old and new music memorabilia.

They sat down across from each other in beanbag chairs in silence. The first thing that either of them did was take out their phones and start listening to music. They weren't the greatest customers, seeing as though they weren't planning on buying anything, but Yuuto's uncle doesn't mind them hanging around the store as long as they don't cause trouble for other customers.

They stayed like this for some time, simply listening to music and enjoying the other's company. This has been their routine for years, and what isn't broke doesn't need to be fixed.

However, once Kyoka noticed that Yuuto was a little more relaxed, she finally spoke up.

"You do know that it isn't the end of the world, right?" she asked.

Yuuto looked up at her before taking out his ear plugs. "What isn't?"

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes in response. "You not making it into the Hero course, obviously. You've been upset ever since you got the letter."

The blue-haired boy's shoulders slumped forward, and he let out an audible sigh. "Well, to be fair, I would've done a lot better had we not been put against a bunch of robots." he stated defensively. "It doesn't exactly give me much of a chance to use my quirk."

Kyoka couldn't argue with him there. His quirk is called Melodic Enchantment. It allows him to influence a person's mood or behavior depending on the tone of his singing voice. It makes him a very good singer, though it doesn't exactly help him against a bunch of machines.

"Alright. You've got me there." she admitted with the shrug of her shoulders. "Still, you can't just give up. There is a chance that you can be transferred to the Hero course."

This time, it was Yuuto who rolled his eyes. "And what are the odds of that happening?"

"Better than you think. Your quirk is amazing. It is just situational, just like a lot of other quirks." she responded. Not every quirk is good in every situation. She agrees that the entrance exam doesn't really suit well for those with quirks that aren't combat-based, but that doesn't make it impossible for him.

"I know." he sighed, looking down at the floor. "I just…I wanted to prove that I could be more than just a good voice, because it seems as though you are the only one who has any sort of confidence in me becoming a hero."

Kyoka scoffed after hearing that. "Who cares what your parents think? It's not up to them to decide what you can and can't do."

"Yet, they still do it anyways." he responded with a sigh.

Kyoka frowned when she heard this and crossed her arms. "Because you let them. Maybe if you just showed them that you had a bit of backbone, then they wouldn't doubt your decision to become a hero."

Yuuto gave her a light chuckle in response. "Yeah, well…you know by now that is easier said than done." he said, looking away from her slightly. "You are practically the only person I can talk to without letting my nerves get the better of me."

Kyoka internally sighed. She has known ever since she met him that he is overly shy. How he can be with a voice as good as his, she never managed to understand. Though, she worked around that, and the two of them managed to have a lasting friendship. If he could just open himself up more around others, then not only would he become much happier, but he would hopefully be able to clearly express his feelings to his parents.

She wanted him to get over his shyness on his own, though it looks like she'll have to intervene for that to happen. As his friend, she doesn't want him to miss out on achieving his dream because of his shyness.

Having her resolve set, she came up with an idea.

"In that case, I think that we're going to have to fix that." she announced.

Yuuto looked up at her with a raised brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that when we aren't busy with school, I am going to help you get over your nerves around other people." she explained.

He looked at her with uncertainty clear on his face. "Are…are you sure that is a good idea?" he asked, clearly nervous.

Kyoka leaned over and placed a hand on top of his, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just trust me on this." she said. "Besides, have I ever steered you wrong before?" she asked.

Her friend had a slight blush on his face when she touched his hand, but he got over it to answer her question. "Well, there was that one time when you tried to get me to sing at a karaoke place. I was so nervous that I ended up- "he was cut off before he could finish by Kyoka.

"That was one time, and it was years ago." she reminded him. She then placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Although, maybe we should try that again. Surely, that would help you get over your nerves."

Yuuto's face immediately began to pale, not wanting to relive the same embarrassing moment. "Do…do we have to?" he asked.

She then looked him straight in the eyes, not letting him look away. "Do you want to get over your shyness, or not?" she asked.

Hesitantly, he nodded in response, causing her to smile. "Then trust me."

Even though he isn't quite sure about this, a small grin formed on his lips. "A-alright. I-I guess I need to stop avoiding the problem." he said, trusting his friend to know what she was doing.

* * *

After several weeks went by, he began to wonder if it was such a good idea to go along with Kyoka's plan. Whenever the two of them weren't busy with homework, she would bring him to one of many different karaoke places and have him sing in front of the other patrons. Thankfully, there wasn't a repeat of a certain incident, though after weeks of doing this, he still hasn't gotten much more comfortable.

He was tempted to ask Kyoka to stop, though he knew that she was right. If he ever wanted to become a hero, then being shy was out of the question. The same goes for becoming a popular musician. Both of them would involve him performing or being around other people, and he wouldn't be able to let his timid nature get in the way.

It is now the middle of the day, and it is lunchtime for the students of U.A. Yuuto quickly gathered his tray of food before he got surrounded by the flood of incoming students.

Afterwards, he trekked through the cafeteria, looking for a table that was relatively empty. Normally, the classes would sit around the same area. Although, many of the students who have friends in other classes tend to differ from that.

Yuuto isn't any different. Though, instead of going to sit with his friends, which he doesn't really have many of, he wanted to get away from the big crowds.

That was his plan, like he often did in middle school. However, that plan was changed when someone suddenly grabbed hold of his jacket and began to pull him along with them.

He stumbled a bit as he tried not to drop his plate, turning around only to find that it was Kyoka that was dragging him along. Though, he wasn't too surprised. After all, it isn't like anyone else really knew who he was.

"K-Kyoka, you can stop dragging me, now." he said, trying to keep his balance. She let go of his jacket, which Yuuto then patted down with one hand to get rid of the wrinkles. "Thanks. Anyways, what was that about?"

"Well, I was talking to a couple of my friends from my class." she started, immediately making Yuuto frown.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like where this is going?" he asked.

"And I told them about my plan to help you open up to other people." she continued.

Yuuto's shoulders slumped. "And that answers my question." he sighed.

Kyoka lightly hit him on the shoulder, making him rub it a little. "Look. I know that my plan hasn't exactly…well, gone according to plan, so far."

"That's putting it lightly." Yuuto muttered underneath his breath. Though, given Kyoka's earphone jacks, it wasn't difficult for her to pick up.

"I heard that." she reminded him.

"You always do." he replied.

"Anyways, I know that I shouldn't be meddling with this so much. After all, I don't think you would be the same if you didn't get embarrassed whenever someone new tries to talk to you."

"When you put it like that, it doesn't exactly sound like a positive reason." he informed her.

Kyoka sighed. "My point is, it is fine for you to be a little shy. Though, you still need to get over it at some point. Though, I think that I was going about it the wrong way."

The blue-haired teen rose a brow at her. "Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"This whole time, I've been trying to get you used to being in front of large crowds of people." she stated. "But instead of doing that, I should've started a bit smaller, which is why today, you are going to have lunch with my friends from class 1-A." she explained.

He understood her logic. However, after hearing some of the stories about some of the students from class 1-A, he has come to believe that not all of them are…the sanest people around.

"Please tell me that one of your friends isn't that Bakugou guy. I was able to hear his screaming through the ceiling during a couple of my classes."

Although, Kyoka only shrugged off his concerns. "You get used to it after a while." she replied. "Also, no. Two of the people you are going to meet are a bit…energetic, but neither of them is as bad as Bakugou." she explained.

Although, even with her reassurance, he still wasn't too sure. "I'm not so sure about this." he stated.

"Well, it's going to happen anyways." she said, ignoring his protest. "Besides, it's better than eating lunch alone." she said, continuing to walk towards her usual table.

Despite his objections, he ended up following her anyways. He knew that she would end up finding him again anyways, so there was no point in trying to avoid it. Plus, as long as she was there too, it shouldn't be too bad. He might as well just get this over with.

He followed her until they were both in front of a long table. There are three girls sitting at the section Kyoka approached. He recognized them, mainly because they stand out quite a bit.

The one with pink skin, pink hair, and black sclera with yellow irises is Ashido Mina. From what he has seen, she is a lot more outgoing and friendlier than some of the other students in 1-A. He is almost surprised that Kyoka is friends with her. She isn't as shy as him, but she has never been the most social person, either.

The next person he recognized is Yaoyorozu Momo. She has long, black hair, and compared to some of the other female students, her assets are much more defined. Not only that, but she also got into the school from recommendations, and she is also one of the smartest students in U.A.

The last one, while easy to miss, is also not very hard to recognize. Hagakure Toru, aside from her uniform, is completely invisible.

Each one of them stands out in their own way. Yet, here Yuuto is, with only his hair color to help him stand out. Compared to them, he feels a little inferior.

Kyoka sat down next to Momo and across from Mina and Toru. "Sorry that I took so long. I had to drag him over here." she said, pointing a thumb at Yuuto.

Mina simply shrugged it off with a bright smile on her face. "It's no problem." she said in her normal enthusiastic tone. "Though, when you said that you were going to have to drag him here, I didn't think you were being serious."

"Yeah. It sounded a little overdramatic, to me." Toru said, the sleeves of her uniform moving in sync with her words.

Feeling a little embarrassed about this, Yuuto spoke up as much as he could bring himself to. "W-well, technically I did choose to follow her." he cleared up

Momo smiled at him, seeing just how nervous he was. "I apologize if this is making you feel uncomfortable. Jirou came to us and said that she wanted us to help one of her friends. We're just trying to help like she asked." she explained. Even though she wants to help out Jirou, she also doesn't want to make Yuuto feel any more uncomfortable than he already is.

After hearing her concerns, Yuuto let out a weak laugh and scratched the back of his head. "D-don't worry about it. I-it isn't like this is the first time Kyoka has done something like this." he admitted. She made several attempts in the past to help him open up to other people, none of which ended up being successful, so he is used to being dragged into this sort of thing.

"I'd like to think that we've made some progress, at least." Kyoka said in her defense. "After all, a couple of months ago, you'd be a stuttering and blushing mess right about now."

Also, as soon as she said that, he ended up reverting back to that version of himself. "I-I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you." he said in embarrassment.

This made Mina laugh and lean back in her chair. "Relax, dude. Besides, right now you are next to four pretty girls. A lot of guys would kill to be in your place right now." she joked, managing to make his blush even worse.

"Was that really necessary, Mina?" Momo asked. "We are supposed to help make him comfortable around other people, not make his nerves even worse."

"I was just joking, Yaomomo." Mina said with an amused grin. "He just needs to learn how to chill out. He is overthinking things."

Toru nodded her head in agreeance, though no one could really tell. "Yeah! It isn't all that hard. He just needs to let himself relax more instead of letting himself stress over it."

Yuuto poked at his food with his spoon, not really feeling too hungry at the moment. "It's…easier said than done." he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Mina asked. "After all, you made friends with Kyoka. If you can do that, then talking to other people shouldn't be that hard."

"I've told him that, but he can be as stubborn as he is shy." Kyoka stated.

Her best friend's blush intensified. "I-it's just that…no one seemed to understand me, until I met you. I've tried to connect with other people, but it just wasn't as easy." he explained.

After hearing this, Mina had a thought, and it made a mischievous grin form on her lips. "It almost sounds as if you have a crush on her." she commented, making both he and Kyoka blush this time around. "I mean, it would make sense. You've been best friends for years, so surely you've felt these feelings towards her at least once."

Yuuto wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he simply sat there with his mouth agape, trying to calm his blush down a bit. He never gave it too much thought, but she isn't wrong. He has always felt strongly towards Kyoka, though he just assumed that was because they were really close. He never gave a romantic relationship much thought.

Kyoka was in a similar state, flustered at the thought of her best friend having romantic feelings towards her. It was a surprise to hear at first, though at the same time, she was confused to find that she didn't actually mind having that thought.

"Mina. You shouldn't have said that." Momo scolded. "That isn't any of our business."

The pink girl threw her arms up in mock surrender. "Alright! I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. That was just my observation." she defended.

"I-it's alright. Y-you didn't mean any harm by it." Yuuto responded, despite his embarrassment.

Kyoka, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased with Mina. "Think before you say something like that again." she said, still a bit flustered. "Just because we are close, that doesn't mean that we have feelings for each other."

Yuuto nodded his head in agreement. Though, something about hearing her say that made him feel a bit sad on the inside.

"Just ignore Mina. She can be rather blunt when she speaks." Momo insisted.

The pink-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "I was just calling it how I saw it."

Not long after the end of that awkward conversation, the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch. Yuuto quickly deposited the rest of his food before heading to class, the recent incident at the front of his mind.

Later that afternoon, school had ended, and Yuuto was walking back home. However, before he could continue home, a voice stopped him and prompted him to turn around.

"Wait up!" someone called out.

Yuuto turned around, and he saw Kyoka walking up towards him. There was a brief moment where their eyes met; however, Yuuto quickly looked away before his nerves could get the best of him.

Without a word, the two of them began to walk side by side. Needless to say, the two of them still felt awkward from their earlier conversation, as well as confused with the strange new feelings.

After walking together for about a minute or so, Kyoka finally spoke up. "I'm…sorry about Mina. I wasn't expecting her to say something like that, though in hindsight, I guess I should have." she explained.

Yuuto shook his head in response. "I-it's fine. I had a feeling it would end up being awkward, anyways." he responded truthfully. "It was definitely a more…interesting lunch than normal."

Kyoka snorted in laughter. "I'll say. Though, I guess you get used to it when it happens almost every day."

He couldn't deny that. Surely, after a while, it just becomes a part of the daily routine. Though, he doesn't quite understand how she can put up with such energetic people. On the bright side, at least Momo was a bit more rational.

"I'll understand if you are upset at me after dragging you into that." she spoke, looking away from him.

He chuckled in response before sighing. "Trust me, if I haven't gotten upset with you before now with this sort of thing, then I won't be upset now." he replied.

This made her smile, though she tried to hide it. "I guess you're right." she said. "Though, if you don't want to eat lunch with us again, then you don't have to. I just figured that it was a better idea than what we were doing before."

The blue-haired teen looked down in thought after hearing this. Sure, it was a bit embarrassing, but he was still able to talk to them, at least until Mina made the assumption that they liked each other.

"I-I wouldn't be against trying it again." he said, making Kyoka look at him with slight shock. "I mean, I have to get over my nerves somehow, right? If I can get comfortable around them, then maybe I'll be able to make a few new friends." he suggested. He has never been good at making friends, but he can't always just rely on Kyoka. That isn't fair to her, nor is it to himself.

Hearing this made Kyoka feel a sense of relief. This is progress, at least. It is slow progress, but it is better than nothing. "Cool. Maybe soon, you might want to meet some of the others in my class."

Yuuto chuckled sheepishly. "L-let's take this one step at a time." he suggested.

In response, she jokingly hit him on the shoulder. "It isn't that bad. Besides, I'm pretty sure that I know a green-haired masochist that you would get along with."

He didn't speak up, though he did pale a bit when he heard her say the word masochist. _"W-what is with her class?"_ he thought in bewilderment.

Eventually, they reached Yuuto's house, and Kyoka left to head home herself. Once inside, Yuuto finished his homework for the day and just relaxed for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, Yuuto is lying in bed, but he is unable to sleep. He is lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He isn't really that tired, and the events from earlier in the day keep replaying in his mind.

He still doesn't understand what made Mina jump to such conclusions. Perhaps that is what it looked like, or maybe it was just a guess on her part. Still, the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that she might be right.

All his life, his shyness made it difficult for him to speak with other people. He tired, but it just never ended up working out. When he first met Kyoka, he expected it to end up the same way that his past conversations with kids his age went. Though, much to his surprise, it didn't work that way.

Instead, the two of them managed to find a common interest in music. He was still shy, but he was able to open up a bit more when talking about the music that they liked, or the different bands that they liked.

That is how their friendship started, by simply talking about music. Though, the more he talked with her, the more comfortable he began to feel around her. Even when she would joke or tease with him, he still felt a connection with her that he didn't even feel with his own parents. Unlike them, Kyoka was a lot more understanding and was willing to listen to his thoughts.

As time progressed, that feeling only became stronger. Though, he thought that it was simply because of how much time they spent together. After all, they were best friends.

Still, the thought that he might be in love with his best friend never crossed his mind. What made it worse is that he believed that she doesn't feel the same way. She did tell Mina that, after all.

Though, was that really the truth, or was Kyoka just as embarrassed about the realization as he was, and was just trying to hide it? These thoughts kept Yuuto up for hours. Even now that he knows what these feelings mean, can he really do anything about it?

If he were to tell her how he felt, and she ended up feeling differently, then it could cause problems for their friendship. He doesn't want that to happen, and he doesn't want to be the reason that they stop being friends.

Plus, there is still the face that both of them have their own goals and ambissions. If for whatever reason they did end up dating, then it would only be a distraction for the both of them. He didn't want to be the reason that she wasn't able to become a hero.

After dwelling on it for several hours, he finally came to the conclusion to keep these feelings to himself, at least for now. If he sees any signs of Kyoka feeling the same about him, then he will tell her. But until then, he won't risk it. He won't do anything more to distract her than he already is.

* * *

Over the course of the next several months, things became hectic. Yuuto and Kyoka tried to hang out as frequently as possible, but with all the villain attacks, the U.A. Sports Festival, and the internships, it made spending time together difficult at times.

Soon, they had to begin skipping their usual visits to the music shop, due to the increase in school work and stress. Though, they still walked home together every day, and Yuuto even began sitting with her and the other students of class 1-A.

It was a bit hard to adjust at first, but over time, Yuuto got more comfortable around most of them, and he also began to understand why Kyoka referred to Midoriya as a masochist. Though, he still couldn't work up the nerve to speak with Bakugo, nor does he believe that Bakugo wants to speak with him, either.

As he began feeling more comfortable around the students of 1-A, he also began to get friendlier with his own class. To his surprise, he learned that the reason why the students in his class didn't talk to him very much was because they could tell he was shy, and they didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He thought they were ignoring him, when in reality, they were trying to keep his feelings in mind.

However, despite these good things happening, it didn't come without the negative. While he began getting along with more people, he and Kyoka also began to become a little distant from each other. He isn't entirely sure why. They still talk to each other when they can, but both of them were able to notice that the once comforting feeling they once felt around each other has become more awkward.

To top it off, his feelings for her still haven't changed. Even as they became distant from each other, his feelings only managed to grow even more. It made him wonder if his feelings made him act differently and she noticed, causing her to distance herself from him. He doubted it, but he wasn't certain, anymore.

Though, he is also worried that it could have something to do with the recent events.

Not long ago, the forest lodge Kyoka and the other Hero course students went to was attacked. He learned that she had been caught in one of the villain's poisonous fog-based quirk. He was relieved to find out that she was only knocked unconscious and not seriously injured, but it didn't make him any less concerned for her well-being.

Not only that, but after the attack, All Might was forced to retire, and now U.A. has become a lot tougher on its students. Even the students in other courses were affected by these events, but more so for the hero courses.

Even though Kyoka insisted that she is alright, he can tell that she is stressed. He can't blame her, though. With everything she has gone through in such a short amount of time, it only makes sense. She may be in the hero course, but she is still only a student. There is only so much she can take before it becomes too much.

After thinking about it for some time, Yuuto came to his decision. He wanted to be able to help her like she did for him. Also, he isn't quite sure how much longer he can hold his feelings in.

So, despite his nervousness, he found himself heading to class 1-A's dorms. He has been there several times since they were built, mainly because of Mina and the others wanting to hang out with him. Though, this visit is different than the other ones, which is what is making him so nervous.

Once he reached the entrance, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It is the weekend, so he knows that at least someone will be inside, and he didn't want to be rude and just walk in.

Soon enough, the familiar red-hair of Kirishima peeked through the door. The Hardening-quirk user showed a toothy grin when he saw Yuuto standing there.

"Oh, hey man! What's up?" he greeted holding out his fist.

Yuuto reached his own fist out and bumped it with Kirishima's. "I was just stopping by to see if Kyoka wanted to hang out." he answered. Of course, that wasn't the entire truth, but he wasn't going to tell that to Kirishima.

Kirishima stepped out of the way, allowing Yuuto to step into the dorms. "Okay. Cool, man. I'm pretty sure she is chilling in the main living area."

Yuuto walked past Kirishima and into the large dormitory. Even after several weeks passing, he still finds it impressive at how quickly they were able to build these dorms. For most people, a building of this size would take a couple of months. Though, he supposes that is what happens when you have a hero who can make almost anything out of cement.

He passed by several other students from class 1-A, who for the most part waved at him and let him go on his way. Aside from maybe Mina, who was just as loud and excitable as she normally is. Him being there isn't much of a surprise to any of them, so they didn't bother questioning it.

Soon enough, he arrived in the living area, and he noticed Kyoka lying across one of the couches with her earphone jacks plugged into her phone. He almost envies her for having such a great quirk. It definitely saves her from having to pay for headphones, which is something that Yuuto tends to break rather easily.

Kyoka is distracted by the rock music blaring in her ears. Although, Uraraka is sitting at the same couch as her, and she noticed his presence.

"Oh. Hey, Takahashi. I'm guessing that you came to talk to Kyoka?" she asked.

Even though it was obvious, a small blush spread across his face. "I-is it that hard to believe that I came to see you and the others?" he asked in embarrassment.

Uraraka smiled and let out an amused giggle. "No, but you do normally only visit the dorms to see Kyoka, or if someone invites you over." she responded.

"Y-you are right about that, I guess." he replied. "Anyways, I am here to see Kyoka. Though, it looks like she is a little wrapped up with her music." he said, not being surprised in the slightest. There are too many times for him to count where she had gotten so engrossed in a song that she didn't realize that he was even there. He doesn't blame her, though, because he has done the same thing.

"Don't worry." Uraraka giggled. "I'll get her attention for you."

The brown-haired zero gravity quirk-user got close to Kyoka. She was about to yell in her ear; however, Kyoka sat up, causing Uraraka to have to back up.

"I can still hear you, you know." Kyoka said, turning down the music on her phone. "Just because I am listening to music with my earphone jacks, that doesn't mean I can't hear with my actual ears."

Yuuto shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I just thought it would be funny to see what she would try and do." he responded.

"And you say that I joke with you." she responded, rolling her eyes.

"I learned from the best." Yuuto replied, making Uraraka laugh and causing Kyoka to sigh.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, looking directly at Yuuto.

For a moment, he felt his nerves begin to rise. However, he forced them back down. He is already here. If he backs down now, then he may not be able to work up the courage to do this again.

"It is a weekend, and I realized that the two of us haven't just hung out with each other in a while." he said truthfully. Since coming to U.A, a lot of their routine meetups have been accompanied by other people. "Considering how stressful things have been lately, I figured that if you weren't busy, then maybe we could do something outside of the dorms." he explained.

She thought about his suggestion for a moment. He isn't wrong. They haven't just spent some time by themselves in a while, partly because of her. Ever since what happened that day at lunch, she can't help but feel awkward around Yuuto, now. She was hoping that giving themselves some space from each other would get rid of these feelings, but they've seemed to only get stronger.

She was about to give her answer. However, before she could, a door slammed open on the other side of the room, causing everyone to look in that direction. What they saw was…disturbing, to say the least.

A half-nude Katsuki Bakugo, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, came running out of one of the bathrooms. Needless to say, he was angry.

"I'm gonna kill those little shits!" he yelled. Although, everyone seemed to be more alarmed by his almost naked body than his shouting.

"K-Kacchan. W-what is going on?" Midoriya asked.

"The little pervert and Pikachu went and stole my clothes while I was in the shower!" he yelled, referring to Mineta and Kaminari.

"Couldn't you have just gone back to your room and changed?" a stoic-faced Todoroki asked.

"Not until those two get what's coming to them!" Bakugo yelled back, still running around and looking for the ones who stole his clothes.

After watching that display, Kyoka had quickly made up her mind. "You know what, I think getting away from the dorms for a while might be a good idea." she said.

"Does he…do this sort of thing often?" Yuuto asked, still not quite certain of what he just witnessed.

"When you make him mad, yes." Kyoka responded.

"Which pretty much means all the time." Uraraka clarified.

 _"_ _Suddenly I'm glad that I wasn't put into class 1-A."_ he thought in relief.

* * *

After quickly getting ready, Kyoka followed Yuuto out of the dorms and then off the campus. She assumed that they were just going to his uncle's music shop, so she didn't bother putting on anything formal. She just kept on her white-tank top and black shorts.

Although, as he led her through the city, she began to realize that they weren't going towards the music shop. It was then that she began to get a little weary. She trusts him, but she had no idea where he was planning on taking them.

"Yuuto, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"I-it is a bit of a surprise. I-I thought that a change of pace might be a good idea." he explained.

Judging by his stutter, she could tell that he was nervous about something. Though, she isn't quite sure what it is.

"I'm…not sure if I should feel worried or not." she said, making him chuckle slightly.

"How many times have I said that to you and still went along with your ideas?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point." she responded.

"Just relax. I'm sure that you will like it…hopefully." he said.

She was still a bit suspicious, but she continued to let him lead her through the city until they reached the park. She hasn't been here in a while, though she does remember coming here as a child a lot with Yuuto. It was when they were still getting used to each other's company.

The pleasant memories brought a small grin to her face. "It's been a while since we came here." she told him, earning a nod in response.

"It has. Though, I thought that given everything that has happened these past few months, doing something a bit different would help you relax." he explained with a sheepish smile.

She raised a brow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know that you try to hide it sometimes, but I know you better than that. The villain attacks and preparing for your license exam has stressed you out." he said, continuing to lead her through the park until they reached a large tree in the center of the park.

There is a picnic blanket laid out under the tree, with a picnic basket on top. Once she realized that he set all of this up for her, the familiar and odd feeling struck her in the heart, and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You…didn't have to do this." she said.

He nodded with a pleased smile etched onto his face. "No, but I wanted to do something nice for you. I know it is a bit odd, but this is something that I just wanted to do."

With no further explanation, the two of them sat on the blanket and began to eat from the food he packed in the basket. There were some sandwiches, as well as a couple of different fruits and a small cake that he bought from a nearby store.

When they weren't eating, they were talking about whatever came to their mind while they took in their surroundings. With summer over, fall is now beginning, and you can tell by the way the leaves began to change from green to a mixture of orange and brown before falling off the tree.

Both of them were smiling the whole time, enjoying this moment of peace away from the craziness of U.A and the world of heroes. Even after they had finished eating the foot, they sat there for a while, neither of them wanting this moment to last.

Although, even though she enjoyed the surprise he had planned for her, she was still curious about something.

"Not that I didn't enjoy this, but I'm guessing that there was another reason that you brought me out here." she said, catching him off-guard. "You seemed nervous about something on the way here."

He wasn't expecting her to ask that, so he wasn't sure exactly how to respond. "W-well, um…I…uh…" he stuttered with a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern.

Yuuto took a deep breath before mustering up the courage and standing up to walk behind the tree. Kyoka was confused for a moment, until he came back holding a guitar in his hands. Knowing that he would have trouble telling her how he felt directly, he had come up with the plan to sing her a song that showed how he felt, so he hid the guitar behind the tree before bringing her here.

Meanwhile, Kyoka was surprised. She has heard him sing before, though it was always from her insistence. He never went out of his way to sing for her before.

"I-I know that we denied it when Mina first suggested it that day during lunch, but…ever since she mentioned it I…I couldn't help but think about how I really feel about you." he explained nervously.

Her eyes widened from surprise after hearing this. It also made her heart flutter a bit. "A-are you…" At this point, she is blushing about as much as he is.

"I've felt this way for…a while now, but I wasn't sure if you would feel the same so…I tried to keep them hidden. Though, after I heard that you were caught in that villain's gas, I realized that I needed to express how I feel before it is too late."

Even though he is nervous, he inhaled to calm himself a bit before his fingers began to strum at the guitar strings. There was a brief moment of pause before he finally opened his mouth to sing.

 _Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side_

 _The one thing I could always count on_

 _Always there for me,_

 _You've been my family_

 _Even when all other hope was gone_

He started out slow at first, keeping his voice quiet, yet still expressing his many feelings for Kyoka. She was surprised, but still touched by the lyrics.

 _But for a while things have seemed so different_

 _Like it's the same, but still brand new_

 _I can't believe it,_

 _When did I start to fall for you?_

Yuuto began to strum faster, as he began to raise his voice a little more and speed things up.

 _Have I lost my mind?_

 _Have I just been blind?_

 _Never to have seen you might be,_

 _Everything I need,_

 _Everything I dreamed,_

 _All along has it been right in front of me?_

The warmth and care in his voice, combined with his quirk, made Kyoka blush harder than she thinks she ever has before.

 _We've been together for a long, long, long, long time_

 _Never thought that you and I could be a thing_

 _I can't believe it_

 _This is happening_

 _I think oh woah_

 _What am I to do?_

 _I didn't know that I would fall in love with you_

 _And what to do right now_

 _I haven't got a clue_

 _I just bite my tongue_

 _And when I wanna say "I love you" I say_

 _Boop~_

 _Boop~_

 _Boop~_

He finished with one final strum before letting his guitar rest against his lap. He then turned nervously to face Kyoka, and he noticed her blush. Both of them are sporting the same shade of red in their faces.

Even though he was a bit embarrassed, he has a satisfied smile on his face. "S-so, w-what do you think?" he asked. He was hoping that she wouldn't freak out. He didn't want this to ruin their friendship.

Although, he was pleasantly surprised when instead of responded, Kyoka leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

It was only a simple kiss, and it barely lasted for more than a second, but it was enough to make the both of them look away from each other with crimson staining their cheeks.

"D-does that answer your question?" she asked shyly.

"Y-yes." he responded with a nod. "S-so, does that mean that…you feel the same way?" he asked.

Kyoka sighed. "Obviously. If it didn't, then I wouldn't have done what I just did." she admitted embarrassedly.

Yuuto chuckled before pulling her into a small hug. This only managed to make her even more flustered, but she refused to admit that she actually liked being this close to him.

They stayed like this for a while, and eventually, it turned into her laying against his shoulder while he continued to play his guitar for a while. Soon enough, both of them fell asleep, leading to the present.

* * *

Remembering everything that happened up until now, Yuuto doesn't regret letting Kyoka help him open up to other people. It was awkward and embarrassing at first, but over time, not only was he able to make some new friends, but he was also able to get himself a girlfriend.

Girlfriend…that is a word that he can get used to saying.

Although, soon enough, Kyoka began to stir a bit, and she looked up to see Yuuto looking down at her.

Realizing that she had fallen asleep against him, she quickly sat up and moved a couple of inches away. "S-sorry."

Though, Yuuto shook his head in response. "I didn't mind. You…looked kind of cute asleep." he admitted with a blush.

The compliment made Kyoka blush and hit him in the shoulder out of embarrassment. "S-shut up!"

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." Yuuto chuckled. Even though she was embarrassed, he could tell that she was still smiling.

Yuuto stood up and started to pick everything up. "We should start heading back to the dorms. Curfew isn't until midnight, but I'd rather not stay out much longer. Who knows what people are going to say, considering that we've been gone for a while."

"You do realize that as soon as we get back, Mina and the others are going to be hounding us about what happened, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but we might as well get back before they assume that we did anything…inappropriate." he said with a blush.

His implication made her blush as well. "Y-yeah. We should make sure that she doesn't start spreading rumors."

Once everything was packed up, they began walking back to U.A. Yuuto is holding the basket in one hand, while Kyoka is holding his guitar. It wasn't on purpose, but they grabbed onto each other's free hand and walked like that back to the school.

While they were walking, Yuuto leaned over and gave Kyoka a quick peck on the cheek. "I-I love you."

She smiled and held onto his hand a little bit harder. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back from the dead! I know that it has been nearly two months since the last time that I posed anything, and I sincerely apologize for that. For the past couple of months, I have been working on the Fanfic. Although, I think that I ended up changing my initial idea for this story at least three times. I just couldn't decide on which idea that I liked more, but I eventually ended up with this one. I don't think that it is my best work, but I am glad to finally have this finished after so long.**

 **On a related note, I feel like I owe you guys a bit of an update. Aside from me not being able to make up my mind, writer's block has been kicking me hard, and I am talking about harder than Izuku kicking someone in the face with his Shoot Style. I've had this chapter planned in my head for so long, but I've had a very difficult time expressing it into words.**

 **Not only that, but I've also been feeling unmotivated. Although, I have been feeling that way, probably since the beginning or middle of summer. There are so many things that I want to do, including my own personal writing project. However, recently with college, it has been getting more and more stressful. I have to choose between my own personal writing, or FanFiction, and I've been choosing FanFiction. Although, that also makes me think about what I really want to do. Whether or not college is right for me, and if I should just get a job and see how things go from there. So, when I say that there has been a lot of stuff on my mind, that is an understatement.**

 **So, what does this mean for my stories? I do plan on continuing my other stories. However, the updates probably won't be as frequent as they used to be. Lately, it has been feeling more like a chore to write then it has been a hobby, so I hope to change that by not putting as much stress on myself to update every week. I'm hoping for at least one update per two weeks, though I won't guarantee anything. I know that some people might be upset by this, but I am doing what I think is best for me.**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the long rant, but I felt that I needed to let you guys know why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **Also, for those of you who are interested in the song that I used in this chapter, it is called 'Boop' sung by Casey Lee Williams.**

 **With all of that said and done, I hope that you all enjoyed this little one-shot of mine and leave reviews if you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
